Amor sin olvido
by Isjustasadsong
Summary: Han pasado años desde que Peter y Susan no han vuelto a Narnia y derrepente de improviso Susan despierta sola en Narnia, que es lo que paso?...acaso se reencontrará con Caspian?.. averiguenlo 1313 jaja
1. Chapter 1

Inspirado en la pelicula xD ya que en libro nunca se cruzan palabra estos personajes pero me gusta esta pareja )

Prólogo.

Susan miraba incrédula el paisaje que la rodeaba, no era posible…que hacía ella ahí y por que estaba sola. Sólo recordaba que estaba leyendo su libro de Anatomía avanzada para su examen de mañana y se quedo dormida y el lugar en donde se encontraba se encontraba muy lejos de ser la cómoda pieza de estudio en donde pasaba incontables noches en vela… acaso era posible que hubiera vuelto a Narnia.

Comenzó a caminar a través del bosque, mientras su mente trataba de averiguar la razón del por que había vuelto y sobre todo por que sola, cuando ayudaron a que Caspian obtuviera el trono de Narnia Aslan les había dicho a Peter y a ella que sería la última vez que estarían en Narnia, y de eso había pasado a lo menos cinco años, ahora ella tenía 19 años, estudiaba medicina en Londres y estaba en los años mas importantes para forjar su futuro. No era que le desagradara la idea de haber vuelto a narnia es solo que, no lo había ni soñado y no entendía nada. Por su cabeza paso la posibilidad de que Caspian todavía estuviese vivo…que pasaría si lo estuviera? Que estaba pensando, si fuera posible que estuviese vivo de seguro ya seria un adulto casado y hasta quizás con hijos, no valía la pena recordar el primer amor y hundirse en una tristeza que no se podría arreglar con nada, ella no podía cambiar el destino y el destino dictó su separación. Volvió en si y siguió caminando, trataba de guiarse por cosas que le parecían conocidas para poder llegar al pueblo.

Caspian despertó sobresaltado, se había quedado dormido leyendo un libro en su patio, tuvo un sueño muy extraño, soñaba que ella volvía.

-Susan…- se susurro para si mismo. Le molestaba seguir soñando con ella, por que era el hecho más evidente de que no la había olvidado, y de que le servía seguirla recordando? Ya habían pasado años y no había vuelto, Aslan lo había dicho pero igual mantuvo una ilusa esperanza de que no fuera asi. Sólo se estaba martirizando por un amor que desde el principio supo que iba a ser imposible. Pero su sueño era tan real, soñó que de nuevo había vuelto… ahora ya… y que pasa si eso de verdad pasó?... podría ser verdad? No perdía nada con intentar asi que se fue en busca de su caballo y cabalgó hacía el lugar de su sueño.

--

Bueno esa es la introducción espero que les guste, ya veremos como será el reencuentro 1313


	2. El reencuentro

Gracias por los post que dijeron que le gusto mi historia, se que el prólogo fue muy cortito asi que ahora les viene un cap mas largo xD, no es mucho de todas formas, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y creanme que si tuvieran mi computador se darían cuenta que escribir este capitulo es una obra maestra de paciencia... espero que lo disfruten :)

**El Reencuentro.**

Ahora era oficial. Estaba asustada, había caminado por más de dos horas y volvió al mismo punto donde empezó. Algo había muy extraño, ella no tenía mal sentido de la orientación, tal vez había una especie de magia que la mantenía en este lugar, pero…porque? Estaba completamente vacío y no sentía que tuviera nada de especial, era una parte más del bosque… pero bueno lo mejor era sentarse y dejar que su mente se calmara y disfrutar de la suave brisa que pareciera la quería consolar, no le gustaba esta sensación de soledad, cuantas veces paso horas suspirando que se le era permitido volver a narnia y que Caspian estuviera esperando por ella, pero luego el tiempo paso y se llevo todas sus esperanzas con el y se resignó a vivir esperando disfrutar lo que más pudiera a la sombra de todos los recuerdos que tenía que ella prefería llamar ahora un "hermoso sueño", ahora Caspian no era mas que el príncipe azul que todas las mujeres tienen, pero que en verdad no existe, ya llegaría un hombre con el cual tuviera cosas en común le tuviera un afecto especial y siguiera con su vida, siendo sincera le aterraba el rumbo que iba llevando, le asustaba la monotonía que la estaba aprisionando, su jaula de desesperanza, pero… aquí estaba y por lo demás sola…sabía que esto no era por casualidad nunca iba volver a narnia solo para pasar un rato, asi que respiró hondo y dejo que el aire narniano la renovara y después de un rato dejió que todas las emociones encontradas, los miedos y frustraciones que iban desapareciendo de a poco, se fueran, y lentamente comenzó a quedarse dormida, hasta que no supo más y se sumió en dulces sueños en los cuales un príncipe siempre rondaba.

Caspian seguía avanzando, buscando cuidadosamente la figura de Susan, ahora que lo pensaba, había pasado harto tiempo, como estaría ahora? Hermosa de seguro, le gustaría que su cabello estuviera largo y suelto, se veía hermosa asi ojalá que un mechón rebelde caiga por su rostro para quitárselo de la cara rozando su cara, admirar sus ojos por largo rato, para finalmente lograr lo que tanto ha deseado y cruelmente lo ha torturado hasta hoy, otro beso de su reina. Sacudió la cabeza para irse de esos pensamientos y concentrarse en el camino, cuando derrepente divisó algo en el camino, su corazón latía mas rápido, se bajo del caballo para ir más rápido ya que el bosque estaba tan frondoso que era más rápido ir a pie, mientras más se iba acercando mas se le aceleraba el corazón, era una persona no había duda…estaba tapada por una manta negra y parecía que estaba durmiendo, al estar casi al lado paro en seco y casi con desesperación la abrazo pero…

-hey! pervertido que te crees!- reclamó una voz de hombre por debajo de la capa.

-…sigfried?- preguntó Caspian atónito.

-caspian? Vaya que haces aquí te dedicas a asustar gente ahora en tu tiempo libre- dijo el hombre sacándose la capa dejando ver a un hermoso joven de cabellos negros que llegaban hasta sus hombros con gracia, de unos ojos verdes grandes y piel blanca.

-perdona, creí que eras otra persona…-dijo Caspian tomando asiento lentamente al lado del chico, con el corazón apesadumbrado y decepcionado, preguntándose por que siempre volvía a caer. Sigfried solo miró al joven rey por unos segundos, el sabía exactamente de quien se trataba la persona con la cual lo había confundido, le apenaba de sobre manera ver a su amigo en ese estado no sabía como ayudarlo.

-caspian tu sabes que ya te lo he dicho, pero te lo seguiré diciendo, deberías olvidarla, sabes que no regresará y tu mereces ser feliz- dijo mirando a su amigo, caspian se demoro en responder, sigfried sabía que no le gustaba escuchar eso, pero también sabía que el era conciente de que tenía razón.

-…lo sé sigfried, ah y perdona por el susto que te di- dijo finalmente caspian

-ah no es nada, lo que si no te perdono es que me hayas confundido con una mujer, esa me la pagarás- dijo sigfried en modo de broma para alivianar la situación, lo cual funcionó por que caspian sonrió y se levantó animadamente.

-bueno creo que mejor es que regresemos al palacio, los consejeros no deben saber que hacer ante mi ausencia por tanto tiempo-

-que va! Si de camino aquí al bosque no es tanto tiempo, tampoco son tan inútiles- se rió sigfried.

-eso sería si hubiera ido al consejo de la mañana pero preferí quedarme leyendo en el patio- dijo con cara traviesa caspian.

-pero caspian, otra vez? Por que no vas a esos consejos cualquier día te va a llegar una de la que no podrás escapar- dijo sigfried más divertido pensando en la cara que tendría blake, su padre, el cual era miembro del consejo y nunca dejaba de decirle que era una mala influencia para el príncipe.

-eso es lo que no me gusta, no pase por tantas batallas para que ellos tuvieran control de mi, esta situación me esta cansando- dijo frunciendo el ceño caspian.

-bueno seguirás siendo el travieso príncipe hasta que encuentres a una mujer te cases y te conviertas en rey, ahí podrás vengarte de ese consejo- dijo a modo de ánimos sigfried -aparte siendo serio ahora, deberías ir a los consejos como sabes que no tocaran un tema importante-

-pff! Por supuesto que no solo hablan de subir impuestos, de crear más comités y cosas así, al final solo salgo enojado por que tuve que poco menos amenazar con mi espada para que no subieran los impuestos a mi gente- dijo cruzándose de brazos caspian.

-bueno entonces con más razón pues mi amigo, será mejor que vuelvas al palacio yo iré en unos minutos más que tengo que recoger mi campamento, nos vemos a las seis para nuestra práctica de tiro- dijo sonriéndole sigfried.

-no me la perdería por nada, esta peleado últimamente el record- dijo caspian riéndose mientras se subía a su caballo.

-verás que te ganaré- gritó sigfried a modo de despedida mientras caspian se encontraba ya en camino hacía el castillo. Después de que caspian estuvo lejos del alcance de la vista, sigfried ya tenía casi listo su equipaje, pero decidió dar una última vuelta, por el bosque, amaba ese bosque, prácticamente creció en el, cuando ya no era capaz de aguantar mas a su padre, después de que mamá murió, simplemente tomaba su caballo y se venía a internar en el bosque, aprendió a reconocer lo que se podía comer, se memorizo los lugares seguros, los lugares donde habían más peligros y así siguió hasta el día de hoy, cuando chico no lograba entender como la gente le podía tener miedo a los bosques diciendo cosas tan tontas como que habían fantasmas en el, como podían saber eso si ni siquiera habían entrado en el, pero que importaba, asi podía estar tranquilo en su lugar favorito, en el cual por caprichos del destino conoció a su mejor amigo hasta el día de hoy. Así siguieron sus pensamientos hasta que se sobresalto al escuchar relinchar a su caballo que se detuvo sin que este se lo ordenara, cual sería su sorpresa al ver a una doncella tendida en el piso, su primera reacción fue bajarse para ver si se encontraba bien.

-señorita se encuentra usted bien?- dijo despertándola suavemente en caso de que estuviera desmayada.

-mmm… quien eres?- dijo abriendo rápidamente sus ojos al ver que alguien le hablaba y del susto de no conocerlo se despertó altiro. Sigfried se dio cuenta de que la chica se había asustado, asi que se alejo un poco para que se relajara.

-mi nombre es Sigfried guerrero fiel de Narnia y de Caspian X, cuál es su nombre?- dijo ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara, pero tuvo que volver a agacharse al ver que la chica se vio visiblemente afectada con lo que acaba de decir. -te encuentras bien?- dijo esta vez mas preocupado sigfried.

-yo…este…tu conoces a caspian?- dijo levantando la mirada hacia sigfried, dejando ver sus ojos aguantándose el llanto. Sigfried se demoró en contestar esa simple pregunta, los ojos de la chica lo habían dejado boquiabierto, pudo apreciar su rostro y era muy hermosa, jamás había visto una doncella como ella.

-si, lo conozco- dijo por fin. Susan se quedo mirando al chico un rato mientras su cabeza daba vueltas sin para y al fin se decidió a actuar.

-yo soy la reina Susan Pevensie, por favor, serías tan amable de llevarme con el rey caspian- dijo esperando que con decir quien era el chico la ayudara, aunque de por si se veía una buena persona. Sigfried quedo en blanco… ella era la reina Susan, caspian tenía razón, había vuelto. Era ella la que tenía tan enamorado al príncipe y al fin entendía por que, era tan hermosa, y ahora el la sentía tan inalcanzable.

-mi lady- dijo sigfried haciendo una reverencia - por favor permítame dirigirla al castillo de beruna donde vuestro príncipe espera- dijo ayudándola a subir al caballo y después subió el.

-no es necesario que me trates así- dijo tímidamente susan, eres la persona que me rescato y aparte un fiel guerrero de narnia, ósea un amigo mío- dijo sonriéndole la chica, la cual le provocó de todo a sigfried.

En el castillo caspian se movía de un lado a otro por su habitación. Pensaba seriamente en todo lo que hablo con sigfried, el tenía razón, hasta que no se casara, no sería considerado el rey por el consejo y no podría serle de mucha ayuda a su pueblo, como príncipe era mas un adorno simbólico que el gobernador de Narnia. Ya tenía 20 años, era hora de que superara el recuerdo de susan y buscara a una mujer hermosa que amara a narnia y a su pueblo y gobernara con benevolencia junto a el. No podía seguir siendo egoísta con su pueblo, Aslan no lo dejo como soberano de narnia para que dejara que un consejo tomará el poder y comenzara con tiranías sobre la gente

Si… ya lo tenía decidido, tan pronto llegara sigfried le comunicaría su nueva noticia, por mientras iría donde el consejo para decirle que se organizaría un baile donde estuvieran todas las mujeres jóvenes de narnia con las cual se era posible que el contrajera matrimonio, ya había perdido mucho tiempo, no le parecía la mejor forma de buscar esposa pero si era una indirecta mas que clara para el pueblo de que el buscaba esposa y si lo hacía sería el rey, respiro hondo y se dirigió hacía el consejo.

Sigfried y susan iban felizmente conversando, susan estaba agradecida de haber sido encontrada por sigfried, era una persona muy buena y le ayudaría en todo para encontrar a caspian, le contó muchas cosas actuales sobre narnia, algunas que estuvo feliz de oír, como por ejemplo que el pueblo estaba de lado de caspian y otras que no le gusto tanto como que había un consejo que se auto-otorgó las labores del reino.

-pero todo eso se acabo mi reina, tan pronto caspian te vea ya estará todo solucionado, se casaran y narnia será gobernado por caspian X y Susan la benévola, me atrevería a apostar de que será otra época de oro para Narnia, no le oculto toda la alegría que me acusa su vuelta, y ahora como confidencia le digo que caspian no podrá estar mas feliz de su regreso, me avergüenza decirle que muchas veces le dije que la olvidara, y siguiera con su vida, pero espero que me pueda comprender se creía que no volvería y todos deseábamos ver a caspian felizmente casado gobernando. Pero el jamás flaqueó en su amor- decía sigfried ilusionado por el futuro que le esperaba a narnia si todo salía como el pensaba, no podía engañarse y decirse que se sentía completamente feliz, la presencia de la reina afirmándose de el para no caer del caballo, abrazándose por su espalda le producía de todo, sintió una envidia por la mujer que tenía su amigo, era afortunado, así que el velaría por que todo saliera bien, no quería ver a la reina lastimada por ninguna cosa.

-es muy agradable las cosas que dices sigfried, enserio doy gracias por haber sido tu el que me encontraste, eres muy simpático, espero de corazón que todo salga como lo esperas, y como has sido tan honesto conmigo yo lo seré contigo, estoy muy nerviosa, no se que pensará caspian al volver a verme, yo creo que cada uno de los dos idealizó nuestro reencuentro pero la realidad es tan diferente a los sueños, que no puedo ocultar todo mi nerviosismo- susan no pudo seguir hablando, ya que sigfried paró el caballo de golpe y se bajo, lo cual le provocó un poco de susto a susan.

-susan… por que tendrías que estar nerviosa, eres hermosa, inteligente, eres una reina, no solo caspian sino que cualquier hombre estaría loco de rechazarte, así que sacúdete ese nerviosismo y no te preocupes que yo te ayudare para que el rencuentro sea estupendo, debes estar mejor que nunca para reencontrarte con caspian, creeme o conozco he sido uno de sus confidentes y el te ha estado esperando con locura, tu corazón no debe dudar ahora, alégrate- dijo sigfried desde abajo del caballo, alzando una mano para limpiar una solitaria lagrima que rodó por la cara de susan al escuchar esas bellas palabras de aliento, tanto que no lo pensó dos veces y saltó del caballo a abrazarse con sigfried.

-oh muchas gracias sigfried- dijo simplemente susan, estrechando su cuerpo contra de el y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, a pesar de todo era un abrazo cariñoso no se pareja, pero sigfried estaba cada vez mas asustado de lo que le provocaba la cercanía de la reina susan, asi que tratando de ser lo más cortés posible la alejo de el.

-no hay tiempo para esto mi lady ya estamos a cinco minutos del castillo apurémonos- susan solo asintió y se volvió a subir al caballo esta vez mas segura y ansiosa de ver a su príncipe.

Al llegar al palacio caspian estaba esperando, ya había hablado con el consejo y este se había asustado al ver la determinación del príncipe sabía que esto se estaba conviertiendo en una guerra de poderes, pero ellos no tenían autoridad para rechazar que su majestad de case. En ese momento caspian se sentía un ganador y tenía muy buen humor, esperaba a su amigo para contarle la buena nueva.

Sigfried fue avisado de que su majestad lo estaba esperando en la sala real, asi que le dijo a susan que fuera detrás de el que se la presentaría de sorpresa, asi que con ese plan en mente entraron a la gran sala

-caspian! Amigo mío no sabes lo que me pille en unos de mis cuantos paseos por el bosque!- dijo felizmente sigfried caminando lentamente para poder tapar entera a susan que iba a su espalda.

-por supuesto que no se amigo pero creeme que puede esperar tengo una muy buena noticia que contarte y muy importante, también- susan sintió que sus piernas casi le fallan al escuchar de nuevo la voz de caspian… ya no era la misma de antes, ahora su voz era mas de un hombre, hecho y derecho, ansiaba verlo a la cara.

-sinceramente amigo te sorprenderá más lo que te traje…-pro sigfried no pudo continuar.

-he decidido casarme!- dijo felizmente caspian.

-que?- dijo sigfried con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras susan por atrás sintió que le peso el estomago.

-así como escuchaste amigo, organice un baile donde vendrán todas las doncellas con las cual puedo contraer matrimonio, ya no puedo seguir esperando por mas tiempo a susan, ella ya no esta es tiempo de olvidarla, conoceré a alguien más fui demasiado iluso esperando tanto tiempo- dijo caspian sonriendo pero calló al instante al ver que su amigo lo miraba duramente.

-eres un idiota- dijo una tercera voz que dejo helado a caspian. Desde la espalda de sigfried salió susan que lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-susan…- dijo sorprendido caspian.

-no digas mi nombre- dijo susan ya llorando y saliendo corriendo de la habitación. Caspian trato de seguirla corriendo pero sigfried lo detuvo.

-que te pasa!- dijo caspian molesto al ver que su amigo lo detenía.

-creo que es mejor que dejes que se tranquilice un momento si vas ahora que esta enojada, no sacarás nada- dijo sigfried todavía mirándolo molestamente. El sabía que esto era su culpa pero ahora después de conocer a la reina se sentía lo peor del mundo.

Caspian solo asintió en silencio y salió de la habitación hecho un mar de confusiones, como era que ella había vuelto, estaba feliz, confundido, triste, de todo. Pero ahora eso no importaba lo importante era que ella estaba ahora aquí y no descansaría hasta que fuera ella la reina de narnia.

--

Bueno se que le final del cap esta fome y que todas esperanan que caspian saliera corriendo tras susan y tuvieran un hermoso reencuentro, pro creanme es solo el primer capitulo y tengo muchas cosas mas planeadas para este fic :) se le agradece a la gente que deja reviews por que dan mas ánimos de escribir :) sin mas que decir me retiro x)


	3. Nueva vida, nuevos lios

Primero que nada muchas gracias por los reviews!! enserio me emociono cuando los leo! y segundo realmente perdonenme por haberme demorado tanto en el segundo capitulo pero como estaba terminando el semestre tuve que aplicarme a subir mis notas x.x! ahora si me comprometo a no volver a hacerlos esperar nunca tanto ) aunque en verdad no se cuanto dure este fic x)... disfrutenlo ;)

--

Susan estaba sola arrodillada debajo de un árbol, no lloraba si no que estaba molesta, como era posible, ella acaba de llegar

Susan estaba sola arrodillada debajo de un árbol, no lloraba si no que estaba molesta, como era posible, ella acaba de llegar y a el se le ocurría olvidarla, estuvo así un rato mas hasta que simplemente se dio cuenta del ataque de inmadurez que había tenido, acaso ella no tenía planeado olvidarse de el también? Como podía ser tan tonta había arruinado todo el reencuentro, muy a su pesar se levantó sabiendo que ella tendría que dar alguna explicación, pero no fue necesario ir muy lejos unos cuantos pasos mas allá estaba Caspian observándola no pudo evitar que los colores llegaran a su rostro, al saber que había sido observada por el todo este tiempo, trato de ir donde el, pero sus piernas no se movían y tampoco fue necesario que lo hicieran por que en menos de un segundo Caspian se dirigió hasta ella, quedo exactamente al frente y de ahí se quedaron mirando largamente, formándose un extendido silencio sin embargo no era incomodo, se examinaban en paz viendo como había cambiado el otro, hasta que finalmente Susan habló.

-hola- dijo simplemente sonriendo.

-ya no me odias?- dijo Caspian sonriéndole.

-lo siento Caspian fue solo un impulso actué sin pensar- dijo Susan comenzando a jugar con su pelo y poniéndose roja. Pero no pudo seguir dando excusas por que el brazo de Caspian la atrajo hacia el haciendo que esta quedase a centímetros del rostro de este, quedando hipnotizada con los ojos de él que la miraban como solo el podía.

-te eche mucho de menos sabes- dijo cerrando los ojos y ocultando su rostro entre el cuello y rostro de ella. Susan sintió que se derretía ante tanta cercanía con el y en su mente el único pensamiento que rondaba era que esto era un sueño… un muy hermoso sueño.

-yo igual te eche de menos… yo…pensé que nunca mas te iba a ver y me hacías tanta falta- dijo Susan con las primeras lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos, no eran lagrimas de tristeza, eran lagrimas de felicidad al poder decir los pensamientos que tanto tiempo tuvo guardados y al ver que ese sufrimiento no seguiría, ya nada sería igual, ahora estaba con Caspian.

-no llores Susan, no vale la pena, lo único que importa es que ahora estamos juntos, lo demás no vale la pena… ya paso- dijo limpiándole las lagrimas con la yema de sus dedos, dándole tiernos besitos en sus mejillas hasta que logro hacerla sonreír. Susan le sonrió y también le dio un beso en la mejilla, tan pronto como se separo de el Caspian volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos.

-a donde crees que vas?- dijo acariciándole el rostro.

-jaja a ninguna parte pero no vamos a estar todo el día así o no?- dijo sonriendo Susan mientras se entregaba a los brazos de Caspian. Este solos sonrió pícaro y se tiro al piso haciendo que la chica cayera con el, después se dio vuelta para quedar encima de ella.

-te quiero Susan, te quiero tanto- dijo finalmente uniendo sus labios con los de Susan la cual ante este tacto solo pudo entregarse a el, ella igual lo quería tanto, el beso comenzó tierno pero termino apasionado, lentamente después se fueron separando, hasta quedar abrazados, Caspian todavía acariciándola y Susan jugando con el cabello de el, después de un rato se tomaron de la mano y caminaron juntos hacía el palacio.

La feliz pareja estaba siendo observada y fríamente analizada desde la torre más alta del castillo, por el consejo conformado por cuatro sabios consejeros reales. Luthor el mas anciano, era un hombre alto y fornido, la severidad estaba a la vista en su rostro, su barba caía perfectamente arreglada con elegancia por su túnica azul rey con incrustaciones en dorado, que destacaban el extraño color de los ojos de este, en el pueblo se rumoreaba que el ansiaba mas que nada la corona de narnia, siendo el consejero real de guerra era uno de los mejores guerreros que narnia poseía. El siguiente era llamado Silver, por la túnica color plata que siempre vestía, un hombre avaro y ambicioso, no era querido por nadie del reino, consejero de finanzas y economía, no tenía ninguna compasión con mandar a la gente esclava por deudas injustas, nadie sabía sobre su pasado ni su verdadero nombre. Blake era el padre de Sigfried era el consejero real de relaciones, un hombre elegante siempre preocupado de dar la mejor impresión severo y cruel, inexpresivo desde la muerte de su esposa, sin ningún afecto hacia su único hijo excepto cuando este ganaba torneos. El último era el hermano menor de Luthor, se llamaba Nathan, era el consejero real de hacienda y trabajo en narnia, era uno de los mas temidos ya que se rumoreaba de que el estaba consiguiendo un ejercito liderado por su hermano, el mas inteligente de los cuatro consejeros analizaba a sangre fría y no le importaba la manera a la cual se llegara a un resultado, aparte de eso era un hombre muy poco agraciado, marcado en el rostro por una cicatriz de guerra, pocas veces se sacaba su mascara, era la sombra y mano derecha de su hermano.

Ahora estos cuatro hombres miraban interesadamente a la pareja que caminaba feliz por los patios, riendo y haciéndose bromas Caspian tomaba en brazos a la chica, una imagen que no les gusto ver nada a los cuatro consejeros.

-asi que ella es la supuesta reina Susan- dijo blake mirando con desdén a la chica.

-no le veo nada de especial- dijo Silver -solo otra mujer más-

-silencio!- dijo cortantemente Luthor -que opinas Nathan?- dijo mirando fijamente la ventana esperando que su hermano diga su veredicto. Paso un tiempo mientras el cual los tres esperaron ansiosamente la respuesta.

-no nos conviene tener a esa chica metida en nuestros asuntos, será un obstáculo para nuestro ya elaborado plan- dijo desde detrás de su mascara siempre con el mismo tono.

-bueno no hay que ser descorteses con nuestra… majestad, conozcámosla un poco en la cena, veamos que tanto es la reina Susan- dijo Luthor en un tono frió al cual le siguió una risa seca que erizaría los pelos a cualquiera.

Sigfried caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos del palacio andaba distraído no pillo a Caspian por ninguna parte… de seguro estaba con Susan, seguramente de ahora en adelante tendría bastante tiempo consigo mismo.

-genial- se digo a si mismo a regañadientes -sigfried para todos!- pero no pudo seguir reclamando consigo mismo por que una voz le llamo la atención por detrás de el.

-hola! Que es lo que haces?- dijo Susan muy feliz de verlo.

-Susan?- dijo sigfried dándose vuelta para ver a la chica que ya se había cambiado de ropa y vestía un hermoso vestido azul cielo que pronunciaba el color de sus ojos que ahora estaban suavemente delineados llevaba el cabello suelto y rizado, lo tenía mas largo de lo que su moño le permitió imaginarse la primera vez que la vio. Susan comenzaba a incomodarse por el silencio del chico.

-que pasa, no te gusta como me veo?- dijo fingiendo cara de puchero pero igualmente colorada.

-para nada!- exclamo sigfried. A lo cual la chica puso cara de sorpresa -es decir… no quiero decir que encuentro que te vez mal… de hecho todo lo contrario… encuentro que te ves muy bien, te ves hermosa con ese vestido- dijo rápidamente sigfried que ahora estaba rojo.

-jaja muchas gracias sigfried- dijo sonriéndole sinceramente Susan. -que te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta, me siento extraña andando sola por estos lugares-

-y Caspian donde se encuentra? Creí que ahora iba a ser imposible despegarlos- dijo a tono de broma sigfried

-oh por supuesto que no!, estuvimos toda la tarde juntos, pero después fue llamado por el consejo asi que ordeno que me llevaran a mi pieza y me cambiara de ropa para la cena, pero todavía falta una hora- dijo risueña Susan.

-en ese caso majestad, permítame mostrarle el gran reino de Narnia en menos de una hora- dijo sigfried haciendo una reverencia muy galante a la cual Susan solo soltó una risa y le siguió el juego.

-con mucho gusto lord sigfried, pero no cree que es mucha narnia para una hora?- dijo poniendo cara de inocencia.

-naah! Solo estoy leseando, la verdad es mejor que demos vueltas por el castillo, si no se nos hará tarde y podemos preocupar mucho a Caspian- dijo poniendo las manos cruzadas sobre su cabeza y comenzando a caminar hacia el patio a lo cual Susan apresuro el paso para llegar a su lado de nuevo.

-en ese caso me puedes hacer un favor- dijo mirando a sigfried que iba tarareando una melodía que ella no conocía.

-soy todo oídos- dijo sin cambiar de posición.

-podrías llevarme a un lugar donde pueda practicar arquería- dijo emocionada Susan y por primera vez sigfried la miraba a ella y no al camino.

-arquería?... ahh tienes razón. Reina Susan, una verdadera diosa del arco- dijo medio pensativo. Susan solo arqueo una ceja y sigfried noto la confusión de la chica -bueno asi es como te nombran los libros de historia narniana- dijo simplemente -es mas, el club de arquería tiene un cuadro tuyo en el hall central, aunque siendo sincero se nota que no te conocían, eres muy distinta al cuadro-

-enserio? Como me pintaron?- dijo interesada Susan.

-rubia de ojos verdes y poderosos como un halcón- dijo volviendo a mirar el camino. Susan paro en seco y se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a golpear el suelo con su pie.

-y Caspian no dijo nada?, por que me pintaron asi?- Dijo algo mosqueada.

-bueno el no va al club de arquería aquí en el palacio tenemos nuestro propio club, aparte, no eres rubia ni de ojos verdes, pero tus ojos si son grandes y poderosos como los de un halcón, que te preocupa?- dijo sonriéndole sigfried, Susan no supo por que, pero se sonrojo al escuchar eso .

-eh…esta bien- dijo Susan.

-bueno majestad llegamos hasta donde me pidió- dijo sigfried levantando los brazos como si estuviera mostrando una gran escultura de porte fenomenal, pero solo había una gran y espaciosa, nada.

-emm… este, sigfried… aquí no hay nada- dijo Susan divertida por la situación.

- lo sé ahora no se ve, pero sígueme- dijo doblando a la derecha yendo por una puerta muy pequeña que había en la pared del palacio y subiendo unas largas escaleras en forma de caracol, hasta que llegaron a otra puerta que era mas grande con hermosas incrustaciones en ella, sigfried abrió lentamente la puerta y Susan se encegueció un poco por el cambio de luz, pero cuando vio bien quedo sorprendida… era realmente hermoso! Era un espacio abierto con los árboles mas hermosos que jamás había visto estaba cerca del palacio que estaba con diferentes niveles de terrazas todas con decoraciones diferentes realmente hermosas, el lugar parecía tener su propia magia algo místico, mas allá del campo de tiro había un hermoso manantial donde caía una cascada que salía por la boca de un león de mármol gigante, en ese manantial se iban a bañar los cisnes y habían hermosas flores por todas partes simplemente Susan no podía articular palabra.

-sorprendida? Yo también lo estuve cuando lo vi por primera vez- dijo sigfried admirando la vista también.

-oh sigfried que es este lugar?- dijo Susan al fin logrando decir algo.

-esto, mi reina es el jardín de su majestad Caspian, regalo del mismísimo Aslan- dijo con tono emocionado.

-tuve que haberlo imaginado, solo Aslan podría haber hecho algo tan mágico- dijo al fin saliendo un poco del shock y enternecida ante el nombre de Aslan.

-y lo protegió bien, solo pueden entrar las personas que no tengan la maldad en su corazón- dijo mirando a Susan -bueno quieres ir a practicar verdad?- dijo riendo

-por supuesto!- dijo Susan corriendo hacia el hermoso jardín, sentía que mientras corría por ese mágico jardín, todos sus malos sentimientos que guardo por todo este tiempo se iban purificando, sintió a sigfried que la seguía por detrás. Tan pronto llego al suave césped se lanzo al suelo y miro las nubes, en ese minuto un sentimiento de nostalgia extraño la invadió, pensó en Peter, Lucy y Edmund… como desearía que estuvieran con ella ahora en este jardín. Sigfried pareció notar que algo raro le pasaba por que altiro pregunto.

-te pasa algo Susan?- ella lo miro un poco sorprendida, pero con el poco tiempo que lo conocía se sentía con la confianza suficiente para confesarle lo que le pasaba.

-recordé a mis hermanos- dijo simplemente.

-oh!... ya veo- dijo sigfried algo incomodo mirando el césped, no sabía bien que decir -como son ellos?- pregunto después, Susan levantó la vista.

-ellos son magníficos! Unos verdaderos reyes, Peter es tan valiente un verdadero rey de corazón siempre justo y decidido, Lucy oh! Mi pequeña hermana siempre tan dulce y tierna ella mantenía la magia en su corazón, la admiro tanto! Y Edmund el es tan bueno!, tan fiel con los que quiere, siempre preocupado y valiente como Peter…yo… me pregunto donde estarán ahora, siento que hice tantas cosas mal, me deje alejar de los que amaba, no les veía tanto y no les dejaba ayudarme y ahora los echo tanto de menos- dijo mirando al cielo con un montón de sentimiento en su corazón mezclados por el recuerdo de sus hermanos. Sigfried no supo que decir asi que prefirió guardar silencio aparte como que ella estaba visitando otros mares por que su vista estaba perdida en batallas y bailes de antaño junto a sus hermanos. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que Susan reacciono.

-creo que es hora de ir a comer no crees, espero que no se nos haya hecho tarde- dijo Susan volviendo a sonreír.

-tienes razón mejor apurémonos

Caspian miraba por la ventana el jardín, no había nada que le quitara la sonrisa de la cara, se sentía tan feliz, tan dichoso y afortunado, solo faltaba hablar con el consejo y presentarles a su futura esposa y listo, al fin vendría un época merecedora de ser recordada. Sonrió mas fuerte al ver como Susan corría junto con sigfried para llegar a la hora a la cena, no cabía duda de que vendrían tiempos muy buenos.

--

Espero que les haya gustado! se que esta pobre y es frustrante un cpaituo de contenido tan poco despues de tanto tiempo pero creanme ira mejorando pronto aparecera aslan y se desatara otra batalla, y comenzaran los lios romanticos xDD aqui en su fic-canal favorito no se pierda de nuestra sintonía :D xP

PD: proximo fic viene con un agran sorpresa! :)


End file.
